


Your Garden Variety Of Household Sex

by Corvus_Aconitum



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Light Spanking, M/M, Smut, a mite bit of rough sex, gardening puns, love all around, sexual innuendo, they like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 21:31:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18170120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvus_Aconitum/pseuds/Corvus_Aconitum
Summary: A nice summer evening, preparing dinner together while looking out into neat back gardens. Innocent, right?Let's just say that Nick and Sean get other ideas. Smutty and highly enjoyable ideas.





	Your Garden Variety Of Household Sex

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of smut and fluff for you. As well as a whole lot of gardening observations.... smutty gardening observations.  
> There's also a bit of spanking, roughness and much, much love between our favorite boys.  
> Enjoy!  
> Oh, by the way and because I haven't used it in a story for some time: 'mon gamin' is French for 'my brat'.

 

Your Garden Variety Of Household Sex:  
  
"Sean, mind fetching olive oil from the pantry?"  
A quick grin and pleading look thrown over his shoulder. Nick knows that even his powerful Captain is unable to resist that look. They both know it oh so well.  
  
With a hint of irony: "Why, of course. Your wish is my command....”  
  
And then: “What has the world come to? Normally that sentence has been directed _at_ me not been uttered _by_ me and I wouldn't be the one to fetch something as mundane as olive oil."  
"Stop complaining, oh my mighty Prince. Seeing that it's I cutting the veggie stuff, I would say I'm doing all the hard work here."  
The mentioned Prince mutters something under his breath but then pecks him on the cheek and leaves to fetch the requested item readily enough. Smiling Nick gets back to cutting, humming to himself and listening to the background noise of Sean moving about.  
  
It's summer, the sun still shining despite evening hours, they are preparing dinner and both are enjoying the view. Nick because he's looking out of the window into their neighbors back gardens which are in full bloom; Sean because his beloved is wearing tight jeans that do full justice to his delectable ass. About to step back into the kitchen the zauberbiest stops to lean against the door frame and just watch, mesmerized by muscles working under the sturdy fabric of Nick's jeans while his hips sway to and fro and he grabs an ingredient here or moves cut pieces of vegetable to the side there.  
  
_Nick might not be the most refined cook but, oh God, he knows how to use a knife and observing him just now is like dinner forgone in favor of oh so delicious desert._  
  
Sean steps close, silent and graceful on his feet, an idea forming in his mind. He dips his head down in an almost caress of Nick's left ear shell – appreciative shiver from his lover just the icing on the cake – and whispers:  
"Nick, why don't you put the knife away for now?"  
"Hmm, and why would I do that?" So much teasing, in his voice and his eyes, when he chances another look over his shoulder up at his 'biest. That mischievous smile, which puts dimples at the corners of his mouth and foolish adoration in Sean's heart, appears right there when he speaks.  
"If we don't hurry with dinner prep, I'm afr…. Oh.”  
The comment dies cleanly on his tongue in face of what he sees in his mate. Sean's heated, smoldering gaze, those alluring lips quirking into a smirk once it becomes apparent that Nick has caught on.  
"Now that I think about it, your idea might have its merits."  
Cheeky turns seductive and acquires a hint of yearning. The clear desire for dirty, messy things to happen. A large hand cups Nick's ass through his jeans, squeezes as the Royal steps nearer yet.  
"Hmm. That's my clever Grimm. Now when I say 'put the knife away' I mean 'put it far away'. We don't want you to injure yourself... when we play."  
It is a low murmur filled with heat; a dark promise delivered on velvet notes. Nick complies, presses back against the larger body behind him and is rewarded by arms slinging around him, by fingers starting to unbutton his shirt. Fabric is slid off his shoulders, dinner forgotten and desert, indeed, well on its way to being devoured. Nick closes his eyes as Sean begins to nibble and lick at his earlobe, the column of his throat. Moans when his head is turned toward Sean with a light touch to his jaw and he is kissed full on the mouth. There's the sound of a glass bottle being handled in some way but he's too preoccupied to care what it means.  
And he has the feeling that he'll find out soon enough, anyway, so he fully concentrates on kissing back.  
Sean's fingers, when they rub and tweak his exposed nipples sharply, are slick with oil. He gasps into their kiss, pushing forward into that touch and reveling in what is equally painful as it is amazing.  
"Oh, yes!"  
Their kiss becomes wet and sloppy, Sean chuckling darkly, lips never leaving those of his responsive Grimm for long.  
"You like it?" Almost a purr answered by a jerky nod.  
"So when I do this...?" Skilled and strong fingers abuse erect nipples, driving Nick crazy and making him squirm.  
"God yes! And a much... better use for olive oil than I... originally thought of...."  
"If you like that, I'm sure you want to bend over the counter for me."  
Such a smooth voice, so much desire pent up in controlled words. Nick can only groan in appreciation.  
  
>>>  
  
Sean steps so close that Nick feels his body heat even through their clothes. It's a thing he cannot get enough of. He’s hugged from behind, his neck is kissed and nuzzled and licked while article by article the rest of his clothing joins his shirt on the kitchen floor.  
  
“Hmm. You know I really appreciate what those devious hands of yours are doing – not to mention your mouth and tongue – but you are aware that I am standing stark naked in front of the window, aren't you?”  
  
“Very aware. And going by how much your blush is deepening just now, unclothing you in front of the window has been a worthwhile endeavor, indeed. As for your lower half….”  
  
Sean's index finger glides over the whole length of Nick's cock and maybe he should be embarrassed that it already stands to attention but, really, he couldn't care less when his insides are tingling like that!  
  
_Oh God, I am in love with the devil! It cannot be anything else. No one is so sinful… or has such a dead sexy voice or…._  
  
He throws his head back, lips parted in another needy moan, when that enticing finger glides over the slit in a firm caress. He's almost too preoccupied to catch what Sean is saying next:  
  
“...Be glad I insisted on high counter tops when planning the kitchen. As for the rest, oh let me think…. If I remember correctly, mon gamin, I've told you to bent over for me and if you had done so, you would have one problem less now.”  
That hint of steel, that natural authority. So hot.  
  
Time to play….  
“Hmm, yes, how remiss of me.”  
Contrary to his words he takes a long moment yet to press himself up against his powerful ‘biest, all but rubbing his naked ass against the bulge quickly forming in Sean's pants.  
  
“Sooo good….”, He murmurs, knowing that nothing coaxes forth the primal side of his mate faster than this. Sass paired with need and, finally, submission.  
  
Breathless laughter escapes the unrepentant Grimm when he is simultaneously smacked on the rear – none too gentle either – and pushed forward so that the heated skin of his chest touches the cool surface of their hastily cleared counter top. Bent over and kept down there by a hand on the nape of his neck and another on his ass, he is only just disappearing from view when his the side of his face is pressed to the wood as well. He raises his head just a fraction to throw a look out of said window when finally Sean's hands start roaming, doing the most wonderful things.  
  
What he sees beside the neighbors’ gardens is his gorgeous 'biest reflected in the glass. And what a sight that is! Crisp white shirt and dark gray suit pants. Jade green eyes burning with possessiveness and all that heat and passion harnessed solely by his mate's strength of will. Nick wants to burn that control to cinders, wants to set his lover free. And out there in those innocent back gardens lies inspiration for how to achieve just that. A devious grin steals onto his lips and his cock fairly twitches at the thought.  
  
Time to stoke the fire. Or is that stoking the ‘biest?  
  
"Mrs Ventura has pretty daisies in her garden...."  
He arches his back when Sean reaches his more sensitive parts and, most promising, his naked buttocks. They are squeezed and kneaded. Thinking becomes difficult but Sean's superior smirk reflected in the glass of the window makes him take hold of his plan once more.  
  
"...with that pink hue in all the white it looks like they're... blushing."  
Nick raises his head high enough so that Sean can see his face in the window.  
What's mirrored back to them are cheeks already flushed from arousal and lips, full and glistening slightly from where his tongue has darted out to wet them. Dark eyes seek out those of his Captain, made almost inky black not by the Grimm coming out but by pupils blown wide by lust.  
"Oh really? They are blushed? I know a few other things that look pretty with a blush."  
Sean leans over him, whispers into his ear:  
"Like my Grimm's face... or that delectable ass of his."  
He smacks his buttocks, sudden and sharp, not holding back, making Nick hiss and arch his back even more.  
"Hmm, yes, I see what you mean."  
Another resounding smack. Painful, delicious… arousing. He moves into the next impact of hand on flesh, just slightly. Just enough to heighten the sensation and make Sean notice. As he closes his eyes to better feel the sting, his Prince's darkly amused chuckle reaches his ears. Music. And his 'biest is moving nearer yet, his chest just shy of touching Nick's back. Lips ghosting over his ear shell, words husky with want.... With primal need.  
"Such a pretty blush. Such a promising start. Now tell me what else do you see?"  
"What?" Breathless question as his ass is given attention once more, cheeks spread and kneaded, pinched and just as suddenly smacked again.  
  
>>>  
  
That last smack elicits a lovely gasp, a silent plea for more. His Grimm can take a lot. He _likes_ to take a lot.  
"Tell me what you see.... What you _want_ to see."  
Sean pushes him against the counter painfully tight with only a single move of his hips against Nick's rear and he knows that evidence of his own arousal can be felt all too clearly. Nick pushes back with a moan.  
And then he lets out another, dirtier one, that goes right to Sean's groin and shows all of the Grimm's bereavement when he takes half a step back and his bulge no longer touches him. Nick is almost drunken on lust, ensnared by their game… distracted in such a lovely way. Sean takes great joy from from seeing him so flustered, so wanton and lost.  
  
But now it's time to get him back on track:  
A last relentless slap against already reddened buttocks, Nick's twitching length making a dull sound against the cupboard door under the counter. Oh yes, it's safe to say they are both enjoying this.  
  
_And to see Nick respond so readily to me. To find my Grimm all hot for me and trusting. Wanting to be spanked, fucked and, if I know him right, have me do quite a few other things we can think of._  
  
Apropos secret fantasies becoming reality....  
  
>>>  
  
"Come on, non gamin, tell me what you see."  
Quiet command and melting hot seduction in only a string of words. It pushes all of Nick's buttons.  
"Hmmm…." A slow smile spreads over his handsome face.  
"Very well. But I fear... you need to sharpen my foc...."  
Yet another slap of skin against skin, the only sound in the room apart from Nick's wet gasp against wood where his face is pressed to it. Sweet sting, his length throbbing with need. Sean knows him oh so well.  
  
Time to get on with their game then: "Mrs Brown has planted her seeds. I've seen her do it yesterday. She's used a stick... pushing it into loose soil... over and over again... to create holes to put them in."  
"Oh did she now? What a clever way to prepare planting of one's seeds.”  
  
The most promising sounds coming from behind him before, oh heaven, a single, oil covered finger pushes into his tight heat, stretching muscle and creating a burn he lives for! When that finger continues to work him deeply just like he's said, Nick presses his face harder against the counter top – small gasps coming as gushes of hot air against cool wood – while he writhes and moans under his lover's hands.  
"Nick, I don't think that's all you see. Or is it?"  
A clear command, such a deep and dead sexy voice. Inspiring obedience, inspiring his fantasy. He raises his head to look out again, biting his lower lip for he knows it drives his 'biest wild.  
"No, not all. Uuuh... yeees. (That Finger pushing in deeper.) Next to her row of deeply... Aaah...!"  
Two fingers are thrust into his tight hole, in and out, scissored widely, pain, pleasure, in and out, hitting his prostate squarely. He's seeing sparks.  
"Nick, I'm waiting."  
Those fingers continue to push into him, drilling him. His stomach muscles tighten, nerves on fire. His cock twitches, leaks in appreciation. His damn perceptive Prince notices at once and teases mercilessly:  
"You were saying? Or should I wait until you are less distracted?"  
  
This oh so innocent inquiry is accompanied by lack of movement up his ass, that elicits a deep growl of displeasure from the normally so even–spirited Detective.  
"Never too... distracted for this. Just… (Two fingers start moving again… so maddeningly slow.) Nggh…. Just go on with what…. Aah!... You were doing and I'll… hmm… tell you what I see.”  
  
Finally his ass is worked again and, damn, he can imagine the Royal's smug expression oh so well.  
  
“Next to that row of seeds is a pot where she's planted... nggh... carrots. There were three... or four of them... buried sooo deep."  
He sounds sultry and needy. He couldn't care less. The spot on the counter where his cheek is resting grows damp.... Moist from open mouthed gasps as he is worked, his hole abused. He loves it! Oh yes! Loves his 'biest and how he furthers their game. Looks up coyly, full of need. He sees deep green eyes, heavy lidded with the zauberbiest's own desire, liquid with love for his mate.

A sudden smile quirking Sean's lips then, making him a human being, a man able to feel joy and mirth and all in between.  
"So many? Are you sure, my sultry little Grimm?"  
Amusement mixed with intrigue and clear arousal. Oh no, his ‘biest isn't unaffected either.  
"Yes, I'm sure!" He ends in a long unabashed groan as his skilled and gorgeous 'biest complies, forgoing three for a mind blowing number of four.  
"Buried deep?"  
That husky whisper against his ear shell again. Hot breath, sexual tension induced by those sensual lips and tongue in motion.  
Nick gasps and then shouts when four fingers work and stretch and penetrate him mercilessly. Pre-cum long coats the cupboard door underneath the counter top. That tight coil of nerves is hit, assaulted, his tight heat abused and used until Nick doesn't know where's up and where's down. He loves it, screams it, repeats his beloved's name over and over again until a new command reaches his ears: "Come on, my imaginative boy, I am sure you see more."

  
Sean is very much enjoying this, he perceives as much. Concentrating is difficult, however, when your cock and ass are hot wired by a sex induced electric current. He makes a valiant effort nonetheless:

  
"The Simmons have renewed the flagpole in their front garden after the first one has been bend by that storm last month. The new one is a single _thick_ and _powerful_ rod and they've buried it as deep as if they would never want anything to ever dislodge it again."  
Fingers pull out of him all too soon, leaving him feeling empty and longing for more. With his eyes closed and his hands moving aimlessly on the counter top he waits in a clear show of submission. He knows it turns his proud 'biest on, appeals to his royal upbringing and possessive nature to have his Grimm submit. There is a myriad of noises merging with the sound of his wildly beating heart: The clank of glass on wood, of a bottle being recapped. Nick waits arrested in his bent over position, pucker twitching in anticipation of being filled again. He moans low in his throat when Sean takes too long – although it couldn't have been more than a few moments – and is rewarded by a quiet laugh so fond and a kiss to his back so loving that he nearly forgets his displeasure.  
"Patience, mom gamin. It will be well worth it."  
With a huff he holds out, biding his time with imagining how it will feel, that large cock pushing into him, only to have fantasy replaced by the real life... _better_ than life thing and, fuck, Nick doesn't care if he has used olive oil or butter or whatever else to slick it up because it glides into him as smoothly and quick as if it's been made for it!! Sean's deeply primal groan reaching his ears is all the music he ever wants to hear.  
  
Nick gasps, pushes back, drives it in deep. Elicits an abandoned growl from Sean and a head thrown back at this overload of sensations around his biest's painfully swollen cock.  
Nick ruts against the counter as Sean bottoms out, hits it hard with his thighs and his leaking cock and loves every second of it!  
Sooo large, buried sooo deep! Drawn out almost all the way and driven back in. Nick screams this time, loud and not caring who may hear him as long as Sean knows how fucking amazing it feels! More oil is dribbled onto his lower back as he's taken in earnest, pounded into without mercy or holding back.

  
Cool oil runs down between his ass cheeks, makes the slip of Sean's cock even easier, penetration deeper! His prostate is punished and tormented, hit over and over while his channel is pumped. He clenches his muscles tight around Sean's straining length and the sound that now tumbles from his always controlled mate nearly makes him cum on the spot! Hot semen dribbles out of his slit and Sean, the perceptive devil, closes his hand around Nick's enlarged member, spreads the cum and starts pumping it in even, forceful strokes. Bright spots obscure his vision. It's more stimulation than he thought he could take. Sean knows better. He takes him to the edge expertly. The Prince's sounds, his shuddering breath speaking of his own impending orgasm.... It all drives him further down the road of no return. Really, the magic of this moment, the friction in tandem with that large erection pounding into him is almost his undoing, so he hurries to state his last observation:  
"You know what else I see? I see us in that garden, stark naked in the grass... still damp from early morning dew. You look down at me as I lie beneath you and while we have sex we work up the fresh soil with the force of our thrusts. And damn it, Sean Renard, you'll flip me over right now because I want to see your face when we cum!"  
  
>>>  
  
_Oh God, what is this devilish man doing to me? Clenching his already tight channel to make it even tighter, to stimulate me even more and waking all those images in me!_  
  
Sean lives this moment to the fullest, enjoys every second of it and feels all muscles low in his belly contract from the sheer pleasure of it! Stopping for even a moment to flip his beloved over is a major act of self–control but even while the fantasy that Nick has woken plays out, his heart clenches with the need to see that lovely, flustered face while they reach climax. Those stormy gray eyes alight with utmost pleasure, with love for him. Those flushed cheeks and swollen lips. His screams and the flexing of his muscles as he meets Sean's thrusts every step of the way....  
With a growl of deep emotion the Bastard Prince pulls out, grabs his Grimm and flips him over without much finesse or genteel. It doesn't matter to either of them. Their eyes meet, stay locked, perceive such strong emotion in the others gaze....  
They kiss and grapple at each other, move impossibly close and stay that way when Sean aligns his cock and pushes back in.  
Nick gasps and screams into their messy kisses, Sean moans and growls so deep that the sounds reverberates through his powerful chest, through both their bodies.  
The zauberbiest takes his Grimm all the way, not checking his strength. Nick loves it, wrapping strong legs around Sean's middle and pulling him in to make him go deeper yet. And all the while he looks up at him as if he – the 'biest, the man with all his dark facets and imperfections – is the answer to all his dreams.  
And he doesn't do it only now while they are high on endorphin and sexual pleasure. He looks at him the same way when Sean is engrossed in a book, wearing his reading glasses, and Nick thinks he doesn't notice him staring.  
  
He knows that the very same emotion is lighting his own features as he looks down on his beloved and with this knowledge fueling his actions, he moves in closer, takes him deeper and drives them both to completion. It tears through them with mind blowing intensity. For some time it even eradicates perception of anything else.  
  
>>>  
  
Dinner is postponed, cuddling and sleeping suddenly so much more important than filling on food.  
Anyone saying you could exist purely on love may be a fool but Nick and Sean both find that for the moment love is a very good substitute. They lay closely entangled, the Grimm with his nose buried against the warm hollow of his 'biest's shoulder and Sean with his chin resting on the tousled mop of raven hair. They are filled with affection, with satisfaction and with deep trust in the other and for a few hours yet that is more than enough.  
  
And when Nick's stomach starts growling loudly after their impromptu nap, where Sean has sat on the floor leaning against the sullied cupboard door with Nick ensconced in his lap, then Sean takes it with a minimum of teasing and they do the kitchen clean up and following preparation of their meal in companionable silence.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Who says gardening or dinner preparations have to be boring? What did you think? Should they have gone for dinner instead? ;D


End file.
